Forever Means Till The End
by yourbrainversusmytractorbeam
Summary: They left for the Human world not from choice, but against their will. But now, in an odd twist of fate, two girls come back...what havoc will they reek? They seem unsure themselves...KuramaOC HieiOC firts YYH fic! plz be nice...reposted
1. Chapter 1

STORY CO-WRITTEN BY ME AND roymustanglover...she's on my fav authors list if you wanna check it out...

_The sky was a brilliant shade of bright red, whisks of dull orange and golden yellow with hints of faint pink lit the evening sky as the sun set. It couldn't be later than seven o' clock in the Demon Planes. Most were inside, families or not, smiling and laughing almost like a human family. And although there were a few demons and such wandering around outside, the only ones who seemed to stand out were two lone girls. This was because they had been outside since daybreak. One sat in a tall oak tree, and the other not far off, walking towards the one in the tree._

_"One little, two little, three headless teddy bears! Four little five little six headless teddy bears! Seven little--Ah!" the little girl in the tree glanced up to feel the other girl, of the same age, standing below her, at the base of the tree. The one on the ground glanced up to observe the other with keen solid red eyes, an intelligent glint in them. The girl in the tree had shoulder lenght black silky hair and pale blue sky eyes that seemed to be clouded over by a thin filmy substance. She was blind._

_The blind girl lept down from her branch, which was not a far drop, considering, and landed gracefully on er two feet. "Hi...I'm Hiyate. What's your name?" asked the blind girl._

_The other girl blinked slowly and glanced at the outstreched hand the sky blue eyed girl was offering. She slowly reached out and took it, expression gaurded. They shook hands. "I'm Meeko..." the girl had beautiful scarlet red hair that matched the sky. It glinted fiery colors of golden and orange-red in the setting sun as she cocked her head at the black haired girl. '_Her bangs are too long..'_ was Meeko's only thought._

_Hiyate's bangs were too long. They fell gently into her eyes. She wore a large pver-sized sweater, ripped a bit at the collar, and on her sleeves. She wore large, scuffed baggy pants as well._

_Meeko on the other hand, wore a small black kimono, the once silky cloth now rugged and fraying. She toook a seat next to Hiyate on the ground. They sat in comftorable silence for a while. Then Meeko broke the silence._

_"How did you...become blind?Umm...if you don't mind me asking, I mean.."_

_Hiyate smiled and shook her head, her short hair swinging in ebong trinsils around her face as she spoke."It's fine... but if you really need to know, then I may have to tell you the whole story."_

_"I have...time."_

_"Well..." Hiyate pulled her small knees up to her chest and rested her head on top. "I was born of a human mother and demon father. Whe my mother learned Father was a demon, she began to despise him and me. Since I was his offspring, that meant I had a little demon in me. She left when I was two. Father got mad. He blamed her leaving on me. It caused him to go practically insane, throwing things, hitting them...until one night, he threw a bottle at me. Luckily, it missed...but the shards hit my face...my eyes..Father disowned me soon after. He hated to look at me. Hated the fact that I was part human, Just like _her. _And he hated me for being part demon too. It reminded him of why she left. So he told me to go to the human world. That I wasn't wanted.." Hiyate's voice faded dismily. She had a forlorn look in her pale eyes, as she blankly stared off into the distance. At the sound of Meeko's voice, it vanished, and she looked up._

_"Wow...I'm so...sorry." Meeko whispered, clasping her hands together. She tilted her head back to stare at the sky. "I know how you feel. My parents disowned me too."_

_"Really?" asked Hiyate excitedly. A smile spread across her lips. "Then we can go to the human world together!"_

_Meeko nodded, a small smile gracing her lips as well. She had just met this black haired girl...and yet they trusted each other..completely..."Yes...we can."_

_ 10 years later, in the Human World _

Hiyate strained her ears for the faint, consistent sound of snoring inside her best friend, Meeko's room. Ever since coming to the human world, Hiyate worked at using her hearing instead of her blind eyes. It worked quite well, considering her ears were now super-sensitive and she had cat-like reflexes as well as flexibility.

Meeko on the other hand, had worked on her hand to hand combat by kick boxing, street fighting, or anything she found that might help some. Although she was a fairly good fighter, she was still unsure of her demonic powers.

Meeko, as a child, had grown up with two powerful demon parents. She, in their eyes, was pathetic. A waste of breathe. Her powers had never emerged as a child, and, as she grew older, she discovered, they only appeared when she was in emotional turmoil. When her anger was beyond control. Her claws could cut through the very fabrics of time and create a portal to the Demon Plane. It had only occured once, when she saw a few teenagers attemting to shove a boy with glasses down into a lake. They never were the same...

But still, despite all Meeko's progress, she still had trouble getting up in the morning.

'_But that's what best friends are for, right?'_ Hiyate reasoned, nudging the door open with the toe of her boot. She gently swept her foot across the floor, searching for any debris. There was none, and Hiyate continued. She strode into the room with confidence and walked straight to for where she knew Meeko's bed was. She could hear small, muffled, snores coming from the bed and knew Meeko had her pillow on top of herhead.

Sighing, Hiyate reached toward the end of the bed where she suspected Meeko's ankle to be. As soon as she felt her hand wrapped around it, she yamked it hard, sending the previously sleeping Meeko off her bed and onto the floor witha thump.

"Ow! What the hell! Ah...Oh..did I sleep in again, Tay-chan? I'm sorry.." Meeko mumbled drowsily, brushing a strand of long sunset hair out of her eyes, yawning widly.

"Yes. And don't call me Tay-chan!" Hiyate spat crossly, turning to stalk out of the room.

"I know, I know..." Meeko sighed and picked herself up off the carpeted ground. The perks of living with you best friend in your own apartment: Your own wake up call.

Meeko wandered over to her closet and began shifting through. She decided ona simple black Kimono with slits up the side and red pants underneath. After dressing, she braided her hair into two long plaits down the sides of her body to her waist. Then wandered to the kitchen to find Hiyate sitting with a granola bar on the counter top in her usual outfit: a mid thigh black skirt with a black muscle shirt tank top and knee high boots with silver buckles gleemng up the sides. Her mid-back black hair in a single loose braid down her back and her much too long bangs shadowing her pale eyes. Her legs were swinging back and forth and she was singing quietly under her breath.

"Headless teddy bears?" Meeko questioned simply.

"Yup!"

"You should get something other than that for breakfast."

"No."

"Fiiiiiiiinnneeeeee.."

Hiyate smirked, glad she had won. Meeko noted this and fake pouted.

"Well-- well your short!"

"Hey!" Hiyate leaped down from the counter to walk up to her friend. She stood barely to her shoulder."Shut up, dammit! I'm not short!" she yelled.

Meeko only laughed and shook her head, red braids swishing. Come on, Let's go!" Don't we have to go to the store or something?"

Hiyate grumbled, but nodded her consent, remembering. The two grabbed their money and headed down the wooden steps and out into the human world...and even though they didn't know it, it wold be a while before they came back...

ok, i know this was short, but I just want to know...how is it? should I continue or what? and in the next chappie, I'll tell you one thing, they end up back in the demon planes...so should I continue? please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my two reviewers! ROSE OF DEATH and ZEKE STARR..of course, rose of death's review doesn't show up because i made a mistake on the first chapter and had to delete it, but yeahh...I'm still gonna thank her! 

24687428935798347698476834785927

"Cocoa Puff's!"

"Cheerio's!"

"Cocoa Puff's!"

"Cheerio's!"

"Frosted flakes are more than good! They're great!"

"Umm...Hiyate...I thought you wanted Cocoa Puff's?"

"I do! But I was getting bored of saying it.." Hiyate gave a small smile and skipped down the ceral aisle in the supermarket. Her fingers drummed over and across boxes of cereal as she skipped.

Now, if you have a short attemtion span or have a love of sugar and are slightly insane, you may have some small idea as to what these two are arguing over..or about...But for those of you that don't...

Meeko and Hiyate had arrived at the store maybe five minutes ago. Meeko, being a health nut, had already snagged a bunch of fruits and vegtables. Hiyate, being a junk food addict, would have either "accidentaly" missed the veggie and fruits carts or just "accidentally" take out a lighter and "accidentally" set up in flames. Unfortunately for the pyro, Meeko had previously hidden all the lighters in the house, so that currently wasn't an option.

Anyhow, yeah...back to the cereal aisle...Meeko rolled her crimson eyes as she watched Hiyate skip, pausing every now and then to pluck up a cereal box and shake it, holding it up to her ear.

"Nope!" she said, placing the box of Trix back on the shelf. "Silly rabbit! Trix are for kid's! Nu-uh! Silly kid's! It's obviously rabbit food! Your all just jealous you can't be as cool as the white rabbit, so you go and steal his yummy Trix!"

"Nope! Snap, crackle, POP!" she replaced another box on the shelf. She couldn't, of course, tell whether or not it was chocolate or plain, so she just didn't bother.

"Oh for god's sakes!" cried Meeko in exasperation. The constent 'Nope!'s followed by the chosen cereal's slogan was getting annoying. She snatched up a box of cocoa puff's...which were right next to her...

"Ehh...heh..." Hiyate grinned sheepishly, then turned and continued her skipping.

Meeko followed, keeping an eye out for any passerbye that might not notice her strange friend was blind. She knew Hiyate could handle herself, but still...

Hiyate didn't need to pause when hearing people pass by. She could just easily shift her feet to the side and avoid them. Yup. She was that good.

"Tay-chan!"

_Crash!_

Or not...

"Oww.." Hiyate rubbed her sore head. Cans of tomatoe soup littered around her on the white tiled floor.

"Nooooooooooooo! My lovely beautiful pyramid! ll those hours of hard grueling work!" wailed some nearby random worker.

"Erm..." Hiyate leaped up to her feet and began edging away slowly and carefully, attempting to not trip on any cans. It was fairly hard. "I-It wasn't me!" She had one of those looks that screams it was her, despite the eye-widening.

Meeko laughed."Of course you didn't! It was Harry!" she snickered mockingly.

"I did not!" shouted another random guy with a beard.

The two friends glanced at one another.

"Who names their kid 'Harry'?" Hiyate asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Dunno..feel bad for him thought."

"Awwh! It's not his fault! It's his parents! They lacked the braincells to come up with a unique and significant name!"

By now, most of the people in the store were either backing away, or wondering what the hell was wrong with them.

"She did it!" Meeko exclaimed, pointing an accusatory (sp?) at Hiyate, who glowered at her for a second, before, once again, losing her attention.

She could smell it. The sweet aroma filling her senses, thick and creamy.

"CCAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDYYYYYYYYYY! CCCCHHHHHHHOOOOOOCCCCCCCCOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!" she yelled ecstatically before taking off, pale eyes wide with exciement. She followed her nose, narrowly avoiding people, and knocking down a few in the process.

"EH! Tay-chan! Come back!" called Meeko, not as easily enticed.

"NEEEEVVERRRR! Oooh! They have caramel today!" her voice could be heard dimly over the mutterings about how rude teenagers could be.

Meeko stiffened abruptly. '_Cara...Cara...cara...mel?'_ her red eyes shot wide open when the information was fully processed.

"CAAARRAAAMMEELL!" she screamed before taking off after her friend. Yes, even she, Meeko the Health Freak, had a weakness for certain sweets.

---------------------------------------------------

"Ugghhh..can you believe the nerve of that guy!" groaned Hiyate.

"I know! He kicked us out of the store just because we hissed at that kid for trying to take our candy!" complained Meeko, agreeing. Of course, both overlooked the fact that they had also hissed at whoever passed and made one cry...

"Not fair!" Hiyate pouted.

The two were on their way back to the apartment, shopping bags in hand. It was rather quiet out, considering it was Saturday.Only a few cars passed every now and then, the wind ruffling the plastic of the bags they carried. A couple walked by, walking a small dog. Both girls were feeling a bit bored. The consistent silence penetrating into their skulls. In the distance, they could hear children laughing.

"Fire hydrant. Right." Meeko spoke, her boredom clearly showing in her tone.

"Ne..." Hiyate mumbled in acknowledge meant. She shifted her feet to the right, barely missing a fire-red hydrant. They continued walking.

The children's laughter got considerably louder as they passed a small park. Meeko felt a grin worm it's way onto her face at the sight of the kids playing with a ball, tossing it back and forth. Even Hiyate had a small smile tugging at her lips.

It always made them happy to see kids happy like that. The exact opposite of their childhood lives. It comforted them that not everyone had to go through what they did. If they did, the world would be even gloomier and more depressing than it already was. They were barely a block away from their house now. And that's when everything went wrong.

Suddenly, it was all silent. The laughter was gone. Hiyate was the first to take notice. She nudged Meekok quietly and nodded back. Meeko immediately caught the drift, and looked back, serving as Hiyate's eyes.

Meeko gasped. "Asshole!" she hissed, eyes flashing.

Hiyate glanced at her questioningly. Her smile was gone and so was any happiness from her pale eyes.

"Some jerk's trying to do something to that kid!"

And then Hiyate heard it. The screeches of fear started as hte children began to realize what was going on. Hiyate could hear them quite clearly. One was yelling about a guy kidnapping a kid. She could hear the air being cut in short swift motions and guessed the kidnapee was kicking visciously.

No words needed to be exchanged. Meeko and Hiyate made their way swiftly over to the park, crossing the street with ease at the lack of cars on the road. In minutes they were at the source of the noise.

"Scram, girlies!" spat a harsh deep voice. The man had curly brown hair that stuck out at odd places upon his head, his hazel eyes narrowed in malice.

"Ha! As if you could make me!" snarled Meeko. Her hands were balled into fists at her side, nails digging painfully into skin, lip curling into a snarl-like impression.

"Watch your mouth, girlie, or I will! So you and your weird blind friend get lost!"

"Excuse me! Weird! No one calls me that! Only Meeko!" Hiyate drew her fist back, but stopped, feeling a hand on her arm.

"No...He's mine.." hissed Meeko in her ear. Hiyate shrugged, giving her the okay.

Meeko turned to the man, only to be punched across the face and brutily thrown back. "Bastard!" she spat, climbing back to her feet and shooting the large man a death glare.

He dropped the kid and positioned himself across from Meeko, snear in place. "What's a matter? Did I hurt ya, girlie? Should know better than to pick on people bigger than you!"

Meeko rolled her eyes. '_Get in one shot and think they're king of the world! That asshole's gonna pay!'_ she made her way toward him swiftly. She saw his legs bend slightly, preparing to dodge. Automatically, she ducked around him, grabbed his upper arm, and used his weight against him by tossing him over her shoulder. He landed some feet away, coughing a little.

"So what were you planning on using that kid for? Ransom!" she questioned, eyes flashing fiercly.

The man chuckled darkly."Nope...one better..."

Meeko let out a strangled gasp."You..you-sick..you sick disgusting--!" she could barely voice her thoughts. The man was staring after to where the little boy had run off to, down the road, towards hom most likely. There was lust in his eyes.

Her anger increased tenfold, if that was even possible. The thought of a guy raping a little boy like that..it infuriated her. Her eyes narrowed to slits of dark red and she felt her nails inch slowly into sharper, longer points. Her hands trembled in anger.

The man mistook the trembling for sudden fear. He laughed mockingly."Scared?"

"You..ASSHOLE! DIE!" she shreiked. It startled the man and he barely had time to move as the red head charged at him. Her claws slashed through the air. She didn't notice the sudden rush of air and energy level increase.

"I'll kill you!" she ran at him again. This time, he didn't have time to dodge. He landed, back against a tree trunk, blood dripping from his open mouth. His eyes wandered shut. Unconcious. Meeko stalked over to him and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt. Her nails dug into the fabric, making tiny tears.

"Umm..Meeko.." Hiyate's voice was barely heard over the rush of adrenaline pounding through Meeko. The red-head dropped the man with a look of disgust.

"Hmph...only a concussion. He deserved so much more! When he wakes up, I'm gonna pound him till he screams for his Mom!"

"MEEKO! We have an even bigger situation here!"

Meeko finally heard her and turned around. At the sight before her, all the energy she had gained, left in a rush and her knees buckled. She fell to the grass covered ground, jaw dropping. "Holy...shit.." was what left her mouth in a hushed tone.

There, in front of them, sat a large, swirling portal, the size of a large mirror. Looking in, one could see, if they were able to recognize it, a portal to the Demon Plane.

"I...But...Shouldn't it be gone by now?" Meeko questioned to shocked to say much else. The last time, about a minute after creating it, the portal had vanished because she wasn't strong enough.

"Heh...guess you've gotten stronger!" smirked Hiyate.

Meeko merely grinned. Then frowned.

"So what do we do? I mean about the portal.."

"We go through, obviously!" Hiyate answered, grinning wildly. Meeko laughed at her friend's enthusiasm, but then bit her lip.

"But our parents..."

"Who gives a shit...we'll just steer clear, kay?"

Meeko paused for a moment, thinking, debating, then nodded. She wanted to see how much her home had changed as well.

Hiyate gave a loud cheer and jumped up and down.

"Yes! Yes yes yesyesyesss!"

"Oh shut up and go in!" Meeko chuckled, giving Hiyate a small shove. Hiyate fell head long into the portal, cursing at her friend. Meeko grinned, then jumped down after her. The portal closed as soon as she leapt through.

11111111111111111111111111111

ok, chapter two finished! yes! ok, i need two reviews for now to update! so please review! critism is , i suppose, welcome. and if you flame me, and it's not even worth it. I mean, if it makes no sense and it's not true, or your writing is just as bad or whatever, I WILL FLAME BACK!

so, yeah please review! next chappie thay meet the gang! promise!


End file.
